Counting Snowflakes
by Vindicated Irony
Summary: It was something simple that shouldn't even matter in the long run and it wouldn't have a significant impact on anything, but, "I just want to be told that I'm right."
1. Chapter 1

**I was originally inspired to write this once I started reading Zbluez's _Chasing the Greatest_ - a story I highly suggest you read.**

**The title is liable to change.**

/ / /

Fate is not something one should laugh at. Just as life is not something one should take for granted, or how one shouldn't hold themselves above all else and think bad things can't happen to them.

Because they can; because they inevitably will.

Especially if you think they won't. That's when it hits the hardest and when it hurts the most. Those bad things can sometimes break even the strongest of people. And it's the truly strong people that eventually recover; people others may not have considered strong at all.

The rest?

Well, the rest never recover unless they're lucky enough to have someone who cares enough to pull them back up from the depths in which they've fallen.

Often this is true in many cases when it comes to orphaned children; many of those kids are never truly the same as they once were.

In some cases that's good, in others, not so much.

/Flashback/

_My six (almost seven) year old mind had never really registered snowstorms as inherently dangerous; they were fun, well, in moderation. Snow meant snow-creatures, snowball fights, and in some cases snow days. _

_Too much snow meant nothing but a blanket of white as far as the eye could see. It meant you would be cold and wet after spending some time outside. And it brought a seemingly unnatural silence to the world._

"_Isn't it pretty outside, Kay?" Mother was turned slightly in the passenger seat up front, "It's like a winter wonderland, ne?"_

"_It's like a blank canvas," my tone was light – a lightness probably too light for a six year old – and contemplative, "it can make you feel so many different things."_

_A hum came from mother in the passenger seat and I saw a smile cross my father's face in the rearview mirror. It made me wonder if I shouldn't have said what I had; was what I said bad in some way? Or did they just not know how to respond?_

_Silence slowly filled the car, the sound of the heater humming loudly and the whistling of the winds sounding faintly from outside. The chill from outside leaked across my skin as I placed my forehead against the widow to watch the swirling snow covered scenery pass by._

_Screams suddenly filled the silence. The car jerked and skidded as it hit a patch of ice, my body was jerked towards the opposite side of the car, my seatbelt tightening uncomfortably around me to lock me in place. My eyes left the spinning scenery outside to find the front of the car where mother was still screaming and crying and father was jerking on the parking break._

_A nasty crunching sound echoed over the screaming as the front right side of the car slammed into a tree before whipping around again. In that moment all sounds and outside movements halted in my mind as mother's head slammed into the dash, blood streaming down the plastic and weaving through my now silent mother's hair._

_There was a jerk and probably a loud sound to accompany said jerk, but my mind was too far gone in shock to register it. _

_Then there was pain._

_And after that pain; nothing._

/ / /

That was seven months ago. Seven long months ago. And I was seven now too.

It was also one of those horrible incidents like what was spoken of above. The accident left me orphaned. It also changed me, probably more than you'd think a seven year old could change. I've also developed a hatred for snow.

The other kids think I'm odd for disliking the snow. Not that they know why I hate it, or even how I ended up here. Most of them avoid me, not that I'm surprised.

When you're different it's not a bad thing, no, but it's different when you're a kid. The kids that are different are treated different. Being marked as 'different' or 'freak' as a child sets you up for a hard childhood in most cases.

I was fine with that.

"Hey, Kay! What're you doing all by yourself?"

Because I wasn't truly alone.

"Just thinkin' Ky," I stood up and dusted off my shorts, "Is Hanna waiting?"

"Yeah, so come on!" Before I knew it the shaggy blond haired boy was pulling me along behind him.

Ky, real name Kyle, was the first kid to approach me after I got here. He's three years older. Making him ten, and his younger sister Hanna is my age. I don't think I realized how much I craved human interaction before those two gave it to me.

In a way, they were my saviors. Not that they realized that.

"Ky, quit draggin' Kay around like that!" Hanna was standing hands on hips with a stern look on her face.

It was ironic considering she was the most childish out of us three. It was also why she was labeled 'different' as well; to most she seemed to have split personalities.

Ky waved her off after letting go of my arm, "She's fine. No harm done."

"So, what exactly are we going to do today?" It was best I intervened before a tantrum of sorts erupted; Hanna was odd that way.

"Well," Ky drew out the word, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Old Miss Crowe made some cookies a while ago."

Hanna popped up from her seat, a grin on her face, "They're chocolate chip too!"

The corners of my lips twitched up and I began shifting through the pictures in my head. It was a special thing I've always been able to do with my mind. I figured it was a bit like photographic memory in a way – yet not quite the same.

Memorizing maps, floor plans, and the like were no problem; they were just reformatted in my mind. It was memory when it came to those things, but with others things it gave me a different view of things in my mind. In math, providing I really did understand the material, it was like having a calculator in my head. Things like history played like a picture book - not that what we were taught always stuck, for most subjects studying was still required unless I was interested in the topic. I suppose it's rather needless to say, but my mind is rather abstract in the way I think on most things.

And my special ability is how we're going to get those cookies.

Hanna clasped her hands together, "We need a plan! And a good route!"

"Man," Ky grinned, "I'm so glad they kept the orphanage's old floor plan in the library."

He scrunched up his face for a moment, "Why were we in the library that time again?"

"School work." Was Hanna's reply.

"Oh, right."

Hanna turned to me and tugged at my sleeves, "So how're we gonna do it Kay?"

I grinned as she started to bounce on the balls of her feet, "The vents."

The siblings froze and blinked, exchanging a look, "Vents?"

"Mmmm," I nodded, "Yeah, the air vents. Almost all of them have a branch leading to the kitchen."

Ky frowned, "But aren't air vents small?"

I hummed, "A lot are. You do know the orphanage wasn't originally built to be an orphanage, right?"

The siblings shared another look and shook their heads, considering the way it was now it was hard for them to believe Rolling Oaks had been anything other than an orphanage.

"It was originally a sewing factory doubled with storage space," I flipped through the blueprints in my mind, stacking them so they made a 3D figure, "They just added walls, plumbing, and other necessities when they turned it into the orphanage. The air vents are also larger, like the ones you see people crawling through on TV."

"So you'll lead us through the vents?" Ky looked towards the doors and around the gardens to see if anyone was listening.

"No."

He furrowed his brows, "But I kinda wanted to go through the vents!"

"It won't work if we all go," I crossed my arms, "The vents might not hold all three of us at once."

"I don't care who goes!" Hanna whined, "I just want cookies!"

Ky rushed to get his sister to quiet down and we both glanced around to see if anyone was around to hear her. That was the problem with Hanna; she was still just seven, a kid. Sure, I was seven too, but I was more mentally mature than she was. I understood better than she did how important it was to keep quiet in these situations.

"You'll get cookies, Hanna," I chided, "You just have to wait. We'll bring them to you."

She pouted, but acquiesced and waited for me to explain the plan to Ky.

"So," he leaned forward eagerly as I spoke, "this is what we're gonna do…"

/ / /

We really were lucky that there were sturdy tables and chairs placed in some of the hallways, otherwise it might have been harder for me to climb up to the vent. Glow sticks were wonderful things too; they'd last me the whole trip to the kitchen and back.

"You ready for this, Kay?" Ky whispered, waiting for my response before placing the grate back on the vent.

"Absolutely," I carefully patted my glow sticks and backpack, "just be ready for when I get back."

He nodded in response and I was off, the scraping sound of the vent cover being placed back on a whisper behind me. We'd chosen to do this later; it was nine. When I got back with the goods we would have enough time to split the cookies and get to our respective rooms before check time.

"Psychedelic," I murmured as the red, blue, and green colors from the glow sticks refracted off the metal vents.

"Mmmm," I zoomed in on the blueprints in my mind, "Left here…"

"Straight then left."

There it was, the grate for the kitchen's vent. Before I got close I stuffed the glow sticks in a pocket on my backpack and continued moving forward when the glowing was concealed. The lights were off and only the dim moonlight lit the kitchen; and reflected off of a metal dome next to the microwave.

"Bingo~" I murmured gleefully as I gently removed the grate and placed it to the side. My socked feet hit lightly on the counter just below the vent and I shuffled over to the dome, pulling out a pair of gloves and a plastic bag.

It took roughly five minutes to package all the cookies and get everything situated; now I just had to get back.

The back trip was quicker since I had run the path once already; albeit in the opposite direction. And once at the vent to the hallway I glanced around and pushed a small piece of paper through the grate to alert Ky that I was back. A shuffling sound followed shortly after and Ky squeezed out from behind a couch to help me down.

He grinned, "Mission complete?"

I was certain my expression mirrored his, "You bet."

We shuffled to the room I happened to share with Hanna and said girl jumped to attention when we came in.

"Cookies?" Her tone was expectant and her eyes were shining.

I dumped the loot on our table and grinned as she jumped up and down in excitement. After double checking we found there were twenty-four cookies, which meant we each got eight. He split them in a hurry, Ky jamming his in his hoodie pocket as he left, bidding us goodnight.

The doorknob jiggled shortly after he left and Hanna and I stuffed the cookies in a drawer and shuffled under our covers.

"You think I didn't hear that shuffling?" The teasing tone alerted me to who it was right away. It was Gabe; our favorite caretaker here at Rolling Oaks.

I peeked over my covers, only one eye open. "Are you sure it's not just age getting to you, Gabe?"

"Oh ha ha," Gabe's tone was dry, but his eyes were laughing, "Well, whatever it is you two – and undoubtedly Ky, too – have been up to it better not have been illegal."

Hanna pouted and I just smiled, "Nothing illegal. Now shoo, Gabe, we're trying to sleep."

His quiet chuckles were the last thing I heard before I actually did fall asleep.

/ / /

Miss Crowe was throwing a fit this morning about her missing cookies. Her face was red and she was spluttering as she ranted to some of the caretakers.

"All gone! Every single one of them!" Miss Crowe slapped the counter with her spatula, "And I just don't see how; the doors weren't tampered with."

"All the cookies were gone, you say," it was Gabe and his tone was amused as he searched out our little group.

"All of them!"

One of Gabe's eyebrows rose and the corners of his lips twitched, "How strange. A shame, too. I rather like your cookies."

Ky grabbed Hanna's arm and the three of us slunk off to eat breakfast, Miss Crowe still ranting behind us. Hanna might not have realized it, but Ky and I understood that Gabe knew now what we had done. Not that he had any proof, and I was fairly certain he wouldn't try to guilt it out of us.

It didn't mean we didn't feel bad – not necessarily for Miss Crowe, but for lying to Gabe. As we ate our breakfast I thought back to the cookies; I still had a few remaining. Why not give Gabe a present later?

"Quit playing with your food, Ky," Hanna chided, now in her 'mature mode.'

Ky scowled and viciously bit the 'head' off of his bacon soldier.

I sat up a bit straighter as I caught Gabe say something about going back to his room for a minute to Kara, one of the other caretakers.

"Hey, you guys," Ky and Hanna looked over as I got up, "I'll be back in a minute, alright?"

Both nodded as I turned and hurried back to my and Hanna's room, making it there in no time. I pulled a little plastic bag from a drawer and stuffed my three remaining cookies inside before rushing out again.

"I hope he's still inside," I peeked around the corner before hurrying over and placing the bag on the ground. With two sharp knocks I was off again and peeking around the corner.

His door creaked open and he snorted in amusement as he squatted down to pick up the cookies.

"Well thanks, little cookie ghost," he called, "I do love these cookies."

/ / /


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Death Note.**

**Title is still liable to change.**

**/ / / / / /**

One thing about Gabe was that he liked watching the news. He said it was because the things going on in the world were interesting. I tended to disagree with that.

It didn't matter to me that some thief was caught shoplifting or that there was some sort of festival going on somewhere that I had no hopes of going. Celebrity scandals meant little to nothing to me – even Gabe admitted he didn't much care for that stuff – and what the weather was inconsequential.

"Breaking new from the Los Angeles area! Murderer on the loose!" Gabe turned up the volume and I turned from my puzzle cube (a cube put together with different shaped wooden pieces) to watch.

"One Mr. Believe Bridesmaid was found dead in his home with strange knife wounds today, July thirty-first, but," vaguely I wondered what kind of name that was and who would give their child that name, "it seems the true cause of death was by asphyxiation."

Gabe made an odd noise in the back of his throat and I pondered about what the reporter had said.

If they had been choked to death, why was there a need for the murderer to stab them in the chest? The reporter had also said the markings were 'strange.'

"Gabe!" Kara gasped from the door, "Why are you letting Kay watch this? You –"

Both of us hushed her as the reporter started back up, earning a disgruntled huff as Kara stalked off.

"Furthermore, there were four straw dolls left on the scene."

Straw dolls? Like ones little kids played with when they didn't have enough money for real dolls?

The reporter forged on, "We happen to have been lucky enough to obtain photos of these dolls, and the strange knife markings. We encourage the weak stomached and any children look away."

Gabe's eyes flitted to meet mine and I just stared resolutely back at the TV; no way was I going to miss this. This was actually interesting.

"Kara and Helen will kill me if you have nightmares," Gabe chuckled weakly as he muttered to himself.

I ignored him as the reporter faded from the screen and two pictures took his place. One was indeed of straw dolls that knocked on some door in my mind. The other was of the markings on the (probably cleaned up) chest of the victim.

The screen switched back and the reporter warbled on before switching to a different topic and Gabe turned down the volume.

"I guess you were kinda right," Gabe turned to me as I spoke, "the news can be interesting."

He smiled a bit, "Why am I not surprised you're totally fine with seeing and hearing that?"

Gabe sighed and slumped back, running a hand through his short brown hair, "That was seriously odd though. Stabbing someone and then choking them? And dolls?"

"He was choked first, then stabbed," I picked up my puzzle cube as Gabe jerked to face me.

"Why do you say that?"

I pulled a couple of pieces out, causing the cube to crumble, "Well, he couldn't really scream and make a ruckus while being stabbed if he was already dead."

I heard fabric rustle as Gabe moved to sit on the floor and face me, his tone contemplative, "But what about the dolls? They don't make much sense."

"Well, I actually recognized those from a Japanese history book," my voice was light and my lips puckered as I started to put the cube back together, "I think it's pronounced _Wara Ningyo_. Voodoo dolls. Not sure why they'd leave 'em though."

Gabe hummed in response, taking that in. My mind was on the knife markings – and this darn cube. They seemed strange and random, but they also had a note of order and familiarity to them.

Instead of continuing on the murder route, Gabe switched to a new topic, "Why did you read a Japanese history book?"

I blinked, "Why not?"

His lips twitched up and he let out a disbelieving laugh as I continued, "I read a French history book, and one about Ireland. Ireland's was harder to understand though because there were some terms in Gaelic in there."

"And you do this because you're bored, or…?"

I shrugged, "It's better than playing house."

Gabe chose not to respond to that. Instead he asked another question.

"So, are we going to have more frequent news dates now?"

"Well, I don't want to miss any more of this," I wriggled another piece into its proper place in the cube, "and shouldn't you be asking _Kara_ out on dates?"

He turned away as I clicked the last piece into place, "I have no idea what you're talking about, kid."

**/ / / / / /**

It had been pretty quiet around the orphanage lately and Miss Crowe went on a baking strike after her last batch of muffins 'disappeared,' thus leaving Ky and Hanna bored.

Me? I was still rather focused on the murder case of Believe Bridesmaid. Another murder had not yet been committed, but they had announced that the FBI was on the case, and not only was the FBI on the case; a man named 'L' was too.

"Wanna play house, Kay?" Hanna called, two girls squirming uncomfortably behind her.

"No thanks."

Ky shook his head, "You know she doesn't like to play house. But she does like kickball. Want to play with us?"

The group of boys and small number of girls behind him seemed relieved yet disappointed when I shook my head. It was ironic, the other kids liked me only when we played sports as I was rather quick on my feet.

My male friend shrugged, "Suit yourself. Maybe next time then."

As the two groups went off I made my way to where I knew Gabe would be around this time. I knew what the FBI was, but I didn't understand why people seemed so interested that this L guy had taken an interest in this case. I figured that Gabe might know since he watched the news so much.

True to what I believed, Gabe was loafing in the lounge/game room at a checkers table.

"Gabe," I jumped into the chair opposite of him, "who is L?"

He quirked a brow, his tone teasing, "Oh? The great Kay doesn't know who L is?"

I flushed, "I've never heard on 'em before! Besides, I don't know everything!"

"Woah there, calm yourself," Gabe laughed before moving one of his black pieces forward, "L is a world famous detective."

I pursed my lips and moved one of my red pieces forward at his challenge, "World famous? So he's solved a lot of big cases?"

Gabe nodded and moved again.

"I've never seen him on the news or in the paper before." My next move took the right corner space.

"You wouldn't have seen him," Gabe moved and I quickly responded, allowing to jump me, "No one has ever seen his face. But he's the best."

I smiled and thanks to my sacrifice was able to double jump some of his pieces. "So does that mean he's never failed to solve a case?"

He hummed as he contemplated his next move, "Yeah, as far as I know."

Our game continued on as the conversation faded away, L remaining on my mind along with the case. I wondered how long it would take him to solve this case; if he could solve this case. There didn't seem to be too much to go on aside from the _Wara Ningyo _and the odd knife wounds.

Eventually our game of checkers ended with me the victor. Gabe may have been kinged first, but I had killed the king. With the game over the two of us moved to the TV for our daily news date; but there was still no new information on the case, so I went to bed disappointed.

**/ / / / /**

School had always been boring, and would probably always be boring. It was here I was probably more of a freak than at the orphanage too. I had skipped two grades, something that the other kids seemed to resent me for.

It had bugged me at first, but back at Rolling Oaks I still had Hanna and Ky – oh, and Gabe too. As long as I had those three I figured I was fine; I didn't need a lot of friends. But school also provided an answer I didn't even know I was looking for. And that answer came during our math lesson.

Don't worry though; I won't bore you with what our lesson was. The important thing was that I had discovered something important.

Roman numerals.

And ironically enough I found a pairing that resembled the markings on Believe Bridesmaid's chest. It was the Roman numeral thirteen. Though I had no idea how that could possibly be relevant to the crime.

Four straw dolls and the number thirteen?

I brought it up to Gabe when I got back and he made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat.

"I'm not sure, seemed like random stab wounds to me."

"But…"

His hand ruffled my hair, mussing up my over the shoulder braid.

"The news is about to come on, maybe they'll have something new."

Oh, and how right he was. I think he himself was surprised too when they announced that there had been another murder.

"This morning on August fourth thirteen year old Quarter Queen was found dead due to blunt force trauma," that wasn't the disturbing part though, "and with her eyes crushed; assumingly after her death."

Gabe grunted and leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and I fiddled with the Rubix cube in my hands.

"She was also found with a pair of glasses deemed to not be hers, and get this," the reporter leaned forward, "three straw dolls."

Three _Wara Ningyo_ now? This may only be the second number, but the fact that four had been left the first time and three left this time was a red flag. Gabe seemed to have noticed too with the way his brows had furrowed and shot up.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Gabe?"

"I don't know," he took a sip from his soda, "what are you thinking?"

I twisted some of the panels in my Rubix cube and hummed, "Four, then three. Will the next be two?"

Gabe tilted his can back and forth, "Wouldn't telling the police how many murders there were going to be counterproductive?"

A couple more twists, "Not if they don't know whose next."

He took a deep breath and considered things for a moment. I hoped he wouldn't change the topic; I couldn't talk with Ky or Hanna about this, and none of the other adults would take me seriously.

"What about the glasses then?" His response startled me and I could feel my brows furrow in thought.

What about the glasses? There wasn't really a clear meaning I could think of; but there had to be something. Unless the murderer wants to throw people off, which seemed unlikely.

I twisted my Rubix cube one more time and it clicked into place, completed. "I'm not really sure…"

My head bobbed down as the weight of Gabe's hand landed on my head, "Don't think to hard Kay."

"But I can't help _but_ to think about it!"

A lopsided grin made its way onto his face, "I think you'll find the more you think about something and the harder you think, the harder it is to come up with new ideas."

My face twisted in contemplation, "I _guess_ that makes sense."

Gabe just laughed, "How about a game of checkers? Or I could try and teach you chess; mind you I'm not too good at chess."

"I wouldn't mind a game of checkers, or chess," my Rubix cube was left sitting on the side table as I got up from the couch.

"You don't want to leave that here, do you?" Gabe picked up the Rubix cube, "Someone might take it."

I frowned, "But I've already finished it."

"You can mix it up again."

I watched him twist it up again before handing it to me. He chuckled at the look I gave him as I took it. It took me around two minutes and it was completed again.

Gabe whistled in response, "Well, you should still keep it. But maybe we should find you something harder next time, huh?"

"I guess. I finished all my puzzle cubes too."

A laugh, "I guess it'll be chess then. It'll take a while for you to completely learn it."

**/ / / / / /**

Chess wasn't exactly fun, per say. I understood how the pieces moved and the goal of the game, but it seemed awfully boring. The colors even expressed that – a bland back and white. I had mentioned this to Gabe who only served to laugh in my face and tell me that I'd have fun once I _really_ knew how to play – whatever that meant.

It was hard to concentrate on it when I was still so hung up on the LA Wara Ningyo murders. So many things still didn't make sense; or didn't fit in the metaphorical puzzle, if you will.

Those n-

"Kay!" Ky want breathing heavily, probably because he ran all the way here.

The chessboard was forgotten now as I looked up at my friend, "Yeah?"

"Come play soccer with us," his hand found my wrist and pulled me up from my seat, "Please?"

In the end it wasn't a hard decision to make. I wanted to get my mind off of the Wara Ningyo case, and soccer could do that for me. A laugh escaped my lips as Ky dragged me through the yard to where everyone was waiting; some of them more receptive than others.

"You had to bring her, Ky?" One boy whined, his prepubescent voice cracking.

Ky's face remained happy and smiling, "She's my friend and she's good at soccer. And _she's my friend_."

With that everyone went silent and teams were picked; me on Ky's team, of course. Two minutes into the game and I had already tripped the on boy from earlier and planted the ball into the opposing side's goal. It was exhilarating, it was _fun._

And for once, I actually felt like a kid.

**/ / / / / /**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note at bottom.**

**I do not own Deathnote.**

**/ / / / / /**

L was an enigma. A variable that I couldn't really comprehend. And I couldn't truly comprehend this L because I couldn't find a single thing about him aside from the cases he completed and the fact that he was in a 'detective war' with Eraldo Coil and Deneuve. There wasn't one person with any idea or how he looked or how his real voice even sounded.

It made me want to know more.

The best way to do that would be looking into Coil and Denuve. Or anyone else that he happened to work on a case with, and ironically, the LA Wara Ningyo case was the only case so far that he actually asked for assistance. He also only took hard cases that no one else could solve.

He was confident, arrogant almost it seemed. He liked to test himself by taking harder and harder cases. At least, that was my guess.

"Kay?" Gabe knocked on the doorframe, "Fancy a game of chess before the news comes on?"

My fingers picked and pulled at some loose threads in my shirt, "No thanks. I don't like chess. It's too boring and bland."

"Boring? Bland?" A surprised laugh escaped him, "I never figured you would give up on a game."

"I'm not giving up," my voice was light as I pulled a thread and ripped it, "I'm moving past it. I know how to play, but it's boring. Learning it was enough."

Gabe clicked his tongue and shifted – I assumed it was to lean against the doorframe. I threw the torn thread off to the side and watched it float down to land on top of the completed Rubix cube. My fingers found another loose thread and picked at it.

Today was quiet, much too quiet. There were several couples visiting today and I had elected to not be adopted upon entering Rolling Oaks. My first family was all I needed. The only thing was that I didn't know what to do with the extra time. Most of it was spent with Ky and Hanna, listening to the other kids talk, or talking and watching the news with Gabe.

"You're going to cause that shirt to unravel, you know," Gabe's hands grabbed my underarms, his voice amused as he pulled me to my feet.

"Highly unlikely, Gabe."

His lips twitched up, "Yes, well, let's not take any chances. Now come on, I want to show you something that I think you'll find exciting."

A light hum of interest escaped me as I followed Gabe through the halls. Usually when Gabe said he had or knew something I'd like, he was right (aside from chess). Gabe turned around and smirked before pushing open the door to what I realized was the computer room.

"Now, turns out we missed a little something at the beginning," Gabe pulled another chair over to the computer so I could sit before pulling up a webpage.

"Missed something?" My mind whirled at the possibilities before tentatively, and hopefully, stopping on one certain thing, "The LA Murders?"

"That's right kid," Gabe turned the screen to me to reveal, "I don't know if it'll mean much to you, but this was a crossword sent to the police on July twenty-second. Apparently it revealed the address on the first murder."

Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized my mouth was hanging slightly open, but this was much too important. So all of these murders had _something_ pointing towards the next. This crossword led them to the first murder, something in those numbers and pages left on the scene of the first murder somehow hinted at the second, and those glasses left at the second must hint at the third somehow. There were also only going to be two more murders according to the amount of straw dolls left at the first two crimes.

"Kid? Kay?"

The number thirteen jumped out at me too. The roman numerals on the first body and the age of the second victim (was that correlated?). No. That was far too simple. I bit down on my knuckles as I considered the dates. The first murder was on July thirty-first. Thirty-one backwards was thirteen. Now, the crossword was sent on July twenty-second and Quarter Queen was killed on August first. Two plus two is four, but one plus three is also four.

"One plus three looks like thirteen!" My hands fluttered around before weaving into my hair and I was sure my eyes were wide in excitement.

"Kay? What's this about thirteen?" Gabe came to squat down in front of me, his face filled with concern and slight worry.

My hands tugged lightly at my hair, "Thirteen! Thirteen is all over the murders. And double letters! Believe Bridesmaid and Quarter Queen. That means the next will have double letters too!"

Gabe sucked in a breath and stared at me in both awe and incredulity. I only partly registered his expression as I pondered over what I had discovered.

What did thirteen mean? What was its significance?

My hands tugged harder at my hair, my scalp becoming sore under the duress. The warm, soft pressure of hands pulled my hands out of my hair and ushered me onto the couch against the wall. The same hands pulled my own down again as they reached back up from my hair.

"Hey now Kay, calm down." Gabe placed my hands in my lap and looked me in the eyes, "The more you think; the more frustrated you'll be. Overthinking isn't good, but neither is under thinking. Find the balance and relax."

"But Gabe, there's – I…" My hands clenched onto the fabric of my pants, "I'm _close_ to something Gabe; I'm close!"

Gabe's hands fell on my shoulders and squeezed lightly, a kind smile on his face.

"I know Kay; I know. But remember what I said. Find a balance, don't over think."

My hands relaxed and I slumped slightly in my seat. He had a point, I knew he did. It was just such a big breakthrough for me. I had _just_ figured something out that the police might not even know. I didn't know what exactly thirteen had to do with any of this; I also didn't know _what_ to do with what I knew.

Gabe pulled me up again, "Come on kid. Play me in chess before we watch the news. You need to fill your head with something else."

**/ / / / / /**

The room I shared with Hanna was empty this morning; it was also nine thirty, which was _not_ okay. My alarm was always set for seven thirty on all non-school days, and my alarm was _not_ to be messed with under any circumstances. And for whatever inconceivable reason it was off. Which was also very much to not okay.

I jerked on a vest-hoodie and some shorts before stalking out the door in a shoeless fury. Someone had to have turned that alarm off, and the only ones that would know how were Hanna, Ky, an Gabe. They were the only ones that would risk it, anyways.

"Gabe! Ky, Hanna!" My hand yanked on the door handle to the small dining room, the smell of fresh baked goods and a sudden cacophony of voices spilling out as the door opened.

"**Happy birthday Kay!"**

My entire body tensed up and the sounds became muddled in my ears. It was my birthday, wasn't it? It _was_ August tenth. So I suppose it was my birthday; but why was everyone here to celebrate? The only ones that really cared were Gabe, Ky, and Hanna – and the other caretakers, like Kara. _I_ didn't even care about these other kids.

"Come on Kay," Kara laid her hands on my shoulders and gently guided me to a seat in front of a rather large cake with multi-colored icing, "Ten candles for our new ten year old!"

The candles flickered and wax rolled down the sides as the crowd began singing the traditional birthday song. I didn't really want this. Not with all these people around that I didn't really care for, or even _know_ for that matter. These other kids, or teens, would be gone as soon as they got their cake. Some might stay to see what miniscule presents I might have, but then they'd go right back to not caring. The song started to come to a close and I blew out the candles.

My eyes watched as Kara divvied up the cake and one of my hands twisted into my hair as I muttered, "Yeah, happy birthday to me."

"Here you go Kay," Kara's happiness could be heard in her tone as she handed me a plate with a corner piece – my favorite piece.

"Thanks, Kara." I planted myself off in the far couch and Hanna and Ky drifted over followed by a few of their other friends.

It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either. I didn't know these kids that well, and neither party really wished to rectify that. After several minutes of uncomfortable conversation where I attributed little, due to my lack of knowledge of cartoons and video games, Kara came over with a few wrapped items.

The other kids were considerably more excited than I was.

"Open up Kay," Kara smiled, placing three decently average sized presents in front of me,

The sparkly pink wrapping paper was easily torn from the first and inside the box was a dress, a multi-pink colored dress. My eyes went blank at the sight as I didn't even try to hide that it was not even going to be worn as I put it back in its box. The next was a series of _Junie B. Jones_ books that I would _never_ read, and the last was a decently sized journal – something I _would_ actually use.

Gabe was the only one out the people in the room that knew how much I didn't like the other two gifts, I could tell by the sympathetic look he gave me. A look that said he had tried to steer Kara in the right direction but failed.

"Thanks," my tone was flat and Kara seemed to realize I _wasn't_ enthused with my gifts. I couldn't say I felt ashamed or guilty that she deflated after that; after all, she hadn't given enough thought on what I might have liked, only what she thought a girl my age would like.

The other kids that hadn't left after cake slowly dispersed as I piled up the gifts. I'd probably give the dress to Hanna, the books too. The journal – which was probably meant to be a diary, really – I was going to use to write down my observations on the LA Wara Ningyo case.

"Kay, I didn't do too good, did I?" Kara's smile was wry, "I guess I just hoped you would like the dress and books. You've always been so quiet and reclusive – or –"

"I know what reclusive means, Kara," I hefted the boxes and gifts into my arms, "And just because I'm solitary and quiet doesn't mean I'm going to like kiddy stuff, you know.

"I know you tried, and I appreciate it," she looked startled and I realized I never really had a full on conversation with Kara, "But I'm more mature than you give me credit for."

Kara looked humbled, "Yeah, I'm beginning to see that now. I'm sorry, Kay. Maybe next year."

"I'd rather you didn't, if that's okay," I paused at the doorway, "Birthday parties, and parties in general, aren't my thing."

**/ / / / / /**

The boxes with the books and dress leered at me from their spot on Hanna's bed as I scribbled in my journal. I'd already filled three pages with my theories and observations when a knock on the door pulled my attention away.

"Come in, the door is open."

Gabe held up a present up once he opened the door, "I didn't get a chance to give this to you earlier."

This present had my attention; it was from Gabe, and Gabe knew me. A sharp sting from a paper cut had me pulling my right hand away and my left hand tearing the last bit of wrapping paper off as I sucked on the offending cut. My head tilted to the side as I looked down at my new Nintendo DS and two new games: _Pokèmon Platinum_ and _Golden Sun: Dark Dawn_.

"Gabe," my brows furrowed, "why'd you get me video games?"

The mattress slouched with his weight, his tone teasing, "How grateful you are."

I huffed, "Thanks, Gabe. But _why_?"

"Because," Gabe got up and shuffled over to the door, "I think you'll really enjoy them. Video games aren't bland and boring and some pose nice challenges."

With that he turned and walked out, and my DS dinged as the door clicked shut.

**/ / / / / /**

**Thanks for all favs/watches! And for all the reviews! Even if they are anonymous and Near got his hair cut off in them.**

**This story has taken over my life. All of my inspiration seems to go into this, though I _do_ need to work on Growing Amaryllis.**


	4. Chapter 4

**/ / / / /**

Oddly enough, Gabe had been right. Well, maybe not oddly. Gabe did know me fairly well; apparently better than I seemed to know myself. _Pokèmon_ was a big strategy and knowledge based game. _Golden Sun _was also a strategy game, but it had more puzzles; both had me hooked.

They were how I occupied most of my time the last few days. They were also taking up my time now while I waited in the lounge for Gabe and our daily news time.

"I really hit the nail on the head, huh kid?" Gabe dropped down next to me on the couch, remote in hand and a smile on his face.

My DS's screen faded to black the moment the television flickered to life.

"I suppose. They're kind of addicting."

Gabe smiled, "My, have I created a monster?"

I snorted and reached over to turn up the volume. Gabe lightly smacked my hand and did it himself, a chuckle escaping him as he did. What was on the TV was exciting, and almost like a late birthday gift.

It was more news on the murder case. Not that the fact there was another murder was a _good_ thing, but none the less.

"One Mr. Backyard Bottomslash," my hand clenched around my pen, "was found this morning missing his left arm and right leg. He was found in the middle of the room surrounded by, oddly enough, stuffed animals."

What would stuffed animals have to do with anything? Gabe hummed from next to me as the news reporter continued on.

"Two straw dolls were found along with the victim in his Glass Station apartment."

An excited gasp escaped me and I pulled open my journal and clicked my pen. Gabe watched as I scribbled in my notebook; he tried peering over at my writing once only to have me curl myself around it.

"You came up with something new I take it?" Gabe leaned back in his seat as I straightened and clicked my pen again.

"I think so."

Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen, and now Backyard Bottomslash. I was right about the double letters, but what did it mean? Was it a pattern? Would the next victim have the initials Q.Q.? Then there was another thirteen.

I clicked my pen again and scribbled several thirteens in my notebook. My eyes wandered over the numbers, zeroing in on one where the one and three were a little too close. A strangled noise escaped me as my breath caught and I quickly drew 'B's under the thirteens. They were so eerily similar. Two victims had the initials B.B. The number thirteen could be viewed as 'B' when the one and three were written too close together. My left hand wove into my hair as I looked down at Quarter Queen's name. It didn't make sense now, not now that 'B' seemed to be the important letter.

"Kay? Gabe, what's wrong with Kay!?"

"Nothing, Kara."

My hand tightened in my hair and I pulled up my memories of the past news casts. I played through them in my head, stopping on the broadcast of Quarter Queen's death. She'd been found upside down. Upside down. A capital 'Q' upside down wasn't much of anything, but a lowercase 'Q' on the other hand… My pen scratched loudly across the paper, drawing two upside down lowercase 'Q's.

It was 'bb'. It was upside down and inverted, but 'qq' was essentially 'bb'.

"B.B."

Kara froze from where it looked like she'd been arguing with Gabe and Gabe just quirked a brow in my direction.

"The thirteens weren't thirteens at all," my right hand kept clicking my pen as my left untangled from my hair, "They were 'B's the entire time."

Gabe had the same look as before, of awe and incredulity, "Do you know what those 'B's stand for?"

"What are you two…" Kara looked between us before looking at the TV and frowning, "The news? You've been watching the news about the murders again!"

"Kara," Gabe sighed, "Kay's a lot more mature than you think. Incredibly smart too, the newscasts on the murders don't bother her."

I spoke before Kara got the chance, "They're interesting. Like a big, life-size puzzle."

"That's not – you – oh, I give up!" Kara slouched and rubbed her head, "I guess I'll trust you on this Gabe; you know Kay better than anyone."

Gabe's responding smile was soft, "Thanks, Kara."

"Yes, thanks Kara."

She ruffled my hair with a smile before wandering out again, leaving Gabe and myself in silence.

I met Gabe's eyes.

"I want to go to Los Angeles to visit the police department."

Gabe's eyebrows shot up, "And what are you going to do there?"

"Well, give them my notes," I looked down at my notebook before hugging it to my chest, "I'd give them to that L, but I don't think I'd be able to contact him."

"And what would that do for you?"

My fingers tugged at the ends of my hair, "I just want to be told I'm right."

**/ / / / / / /**

Hanna twiddled her thumbs and looked somewhere between happy and ready to burst into sad tears. A suitcase full of her things was lying on the bed, a sign solidifying the fact that she and Ky were leaving. It turned out that one of the couples from the visiting day had decided that they wanted to adopt the two of them.

It was something I was both happy and sad to hear. Happy because they were going to get a new family; a family they wanted. Sad because they were my friends; my only friends that were my age. If I was reclusive before, now I'd practically be a ghost.

"Maybe we can still write," Hanna's hands were clenching and unclenching, "or – or we don't have to leave."

"Hanna, go." A layer of tears sheened in her eyes and I smiled, "A family is something both you and Ky have been wanting. Another chance might not come your way."

A knock on the door announced Ky's arrival and his shaggy blond hair peeked around the door, "Time to go, Hanns."

Ky turned to me, a sad yet happy smile on his face, "You'll come see us off, yeah?"

"Of course," my bare feet slapped against the floor as I pushed off my bed, "it would be bad form to not see my friends off."

The three of us started off for the foyer, voices silent. The click-clack of suitcase wheels, clopping of two pairs of shoe-d feet, and the slapping thumps of a pair of bare feet filled my ears and seemed to echo down the hallway.

The couple was nice-looking. Light brown hair gently curled to the woman's collar bone and the man had shaggy (much like Ky's) bark brown hair. Both had happy smiles and a sincere look of adoration in their eyes as they watched Ky and Hanna. It was at this moment that I knew they'd be perfectly happy in their new home.

I was jerked from my thoughts when Hanna barreled into me, sniffling as she did, "I'll miss you Kay!"

"Same here," Ky joined in and squeezed the two of us tight to him, "you've been like another sister; except you seemed like an older one."

The couple had somewhat sad smiles now and I just smiled at them through the hug, "It's all good. I can tell you two will be perfectly happy with them, and I assure you that I'll be fine too."

There were a few more goodbyes and the new family of four got in their car and drove off, leaving some other kids and myself standing and watching. A hand fell on my shoulder and I looked back to see Gabe. He had car keys in his hand and an 'I know something you don't' look on his face.

"What are you planning Gabe?"

He snorted, "Aren't I the one that usually asks you that? Anyways, I got the rest of the day off while the potential new worker has a trial run.

"So I was thinking," Gabe held up the keys, "How about a trip to Los Angeles?"

I didn't have the words to respond, so instead I flung myself into Gabe, earning a 'Oomph' and the jingle of keys falling through the air and hitting the floor in response.

**/ / / / / / /**

The drive from the orphanage in Beaumont, California to Los Angeles, California is roughly an hour long drive. And for someone like me who isn't particularly fond of cars; it feels like it's much longer. I was just thankful it wasn't winter and snowing or this would never happen.

"Kay, have you figured out how to approach the officers?" Gabe glanced over from his spot in the driver's seat, "You'll have to make them take you seriously, you know."

"I know," my eyes darted between my original journal to my new notebook where I was copying my notes, "The only way would be to convince them using my knowledge base and larger than average vocabulary.

"That is," I twirled the pen in between my fingers, "if they don't think I looked up the words before I came in. So close-minded, some people; it's why I generally dislike the populace."

Gabe hummed in thought, probably trying to think over my words. I'd become slightly bitter upon Ky and Hanna's adoption. They were the only ones my age that accepted me without question, and maybe we weren't as close as normal friends were; but they had accepted me, even if they didn't quite understand me. Now that they were gone I was even more secluded at the orphanage, not that I really minded.

Kara seemed bothered by my seclusion though and constantly tries to get me to join in. She was still put off by my whole love of the murder trial, even if she had said she trusted Gabe's knowledge of my ways. And it had been just over twenty-four hours since she said she trusted Gabe.

And she thought _I_ had problems.

"We're almost there, kid." Gabe's voice cut through the silence.

My hands stilled as my eyes shot up to look out the car windows. Los Angeles was quite different to Beaumont, though I'd already known that. Both were cities, sure, but there was considerably more green in Beaumont.

I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that. The so called 'concrete jungle' wasn't something I have ever given much thought to; I had rarely even left on trips from Rolling Oaks, so this was a bit more of a shock to see in real life rather than in pictures.

Gabe sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I hate this traffic. Beaumont isn't _nearly_ as bad."

And I was the reason he was going through this traffic. He had come all the way to Los Angeles because of my silly wants that had no real meaning and no significant outcome. A tight (yet not uncomfortable) warmness entered my chest and a hand weaved tightly into my hair.

"Thanks _so_ much for bringing me here, Gabe," the hand that wasn't in my hair ran over my journal, "it means a lot. Even if this turns out to be pointless…"

"Hey now," Gabe's right hand grabbed my hand that was running over my journal, "I'm glad to do this. One thing I was taught was to always take risks and never give up a chance to do what you want.

"I want you to work towards what you want," he gave my hand a squeeze before bringing it back to the wheel so he could turn, "Now, look where we are."

"The police station!" My excitement was pouring over, so much so that Gabe even laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Well," he laughed again, "I never thought I'd see and hear someone so excited to go into a _police station _of all places."

I slipped my journal between the seat and the console before grabbing the notebook where I had copied all of my notes. The click of Gabe's seatbelt preceded my own and I nearly flung myself out of the car, stumbling as I did. Gabe hurried over and took hold of my arm to steady me and maneuver me to his other side and away from the street.

"Woah there kiddo," he laughed again before placing a hand on my head, "keep it steady."

"Sorry," I had to physically hold my hands together to prevent them from tangling into my hair and my heart began racing as he held open the door.

Though I'd never had to go into a police station, it was much like I expected it to be. Then again, I'd seen police stations on TV too. There was a lady filing her nails at the front desk and a few officers crossing the room. I could imagine I probably had the strangest look on my face for being a kid in a police station.

"Excuse me young miss, are you alright?" It was an older man, an older _British_ man, "You seem awfully stunned."

I was curious now; what was a British man in a trench coat and hat in a Los Angeles police station. My mind was racing and I felt myself drift back into a memory.

**F/l /a /s /h /b /a /c/k**

_L was a conundrum, a problem that seemed impossible to solve. So far I had only found a list of solved cases and some articles on the Detective Wars against Eraldo Coil and Deneuve. _

_He had won, of course. _

_I clicked through a couple more articles as one of the older kids whined behind me, waiting for his turn at the computer. I allowed his voice to fade away as I clicked on a new website, one affiliated with the government and police._

_My lips moved to form the name, but without actually saying it, 'Watari.'_

_This Watari was the man that was the medium for L and the police. According to this he was an older gentleman with a slight British accent; a man that also kept mostly to himself and out of sights for all intents and purposes. _

**/ / / E/ N/ D/ / /**

"Young miss? Sir, is she alright?"

My eyes snapped up to search beneath the rim of his hat, though all I could see was a grey mustache. I pulled my notebook closer to my chest and my mouth took on a mind of its own.

"Watari."

The older gentleman straightened and Gabe's eyes darted down to me.

I looked up at the gentleman with wide eyes, "You're Watari, aren't you? The medium that connects L to the police."

"Well," he coughed lightly into his hand, the suitcase he was holding with his opposite hand shifting at his side, "I wouldn't expect a young lady your age to know that."

I allowed one of my hands to twist into my hair, the need for it too great, "I researched a lot. Because of the Wara Ningyo case; it's why I came here!"

Watari's head and shoulders jerked a bit in surprise and Gabe chuckled.

"This kid," Gabe placed a hand on my shoulder, "has been looking nonstop into this case. She's surprised me on several occasions."

"Is that so?" Watari looked to Gabe before shifting his attention back to me, "Your brother sounds awfully proud of you. What is it you wanted to come here for?"

Gabe blinked in surprise and I looked up at the kind old man with a slight smile, "He's not my brother. Gabe is a caretaker at the orphanage I live at.

"And he's my friend," Watari seemed genuinely surprised at that, but allowed me to continue, "I came here because I wanted to give them my notes on the Wara Ningyo case because I figured I could never get them to L. But now I can!"

"I'd love to take your notes young miss," his tone had a hint of curiosity to it and hinted at a smile.

"Here they are," my hand holding the notebook flashed out, my other hand still in my hair, "Well, here are the copies. The originals are in my personal journal. Oh! And I'm Kay, Mister Watari."

Watari bowed his head as he took the notebook and stuck it under the arm holding the suitcase, "It was very nice meeting you, Miss Kay. Mister Gabe. And thank you for your notes."

He tipped his hat in goodbye before exiting the station, leaving Gabe and myself standing in the lobby.

Laughter bubbled through my lips and I turned to fling myself at Gabe, "Thank you so, so much!"

**/ / / /Somewhere in LA/ / / /**

An eerie blue light filled the room, filtering from several different computer screens. There were discarded plates on a side table, but otherwise the room was empty aside from a huddled form in front of the computers.

The door to the room creaked open, the slumped form turning to look at the kindly old gentleman that stood in the light streaming in from the now open door.

"Watari," the slumped figure stepped into the light, revealing a man with disheveled hair and panda eyes that lifted his thumb to his lips, "you're five minutes and forty-two seconds late."

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry L," Watari closed the door and placed his suitcase next to the wall before taking off his hat, "A ran into an interesting young lady as I was leaving the police station."

Watari reached into his coat and withdrew a notebook before holding it out to the now identified L. L reached out and grabbed the top two corners with spindly fingers, his face blank.

"Sweet girl," Watari stated fondly, "said these were notes she had written on the Wara Ningyo case. Sadly, I didn't get a chance to look at them myself."

The young man hummed in response as he opened the notebook to scan its contents. L blinked and tilted his head and Watari raised a brow, now especially curious about the notebook's contents.

"How old was this girl?" L peered over the top of the notebook at his assistant.

"Well, she didn't say. But," Watari dabbed his forehead with a handkerchief, "I'd say from her appearance she was around nine, maybe ten."

L lifted a foot to scratch his other leg, "This is quite the impressive reasoning for a child of that age."

Watari hummed, "I'll look and see what I can find on her then."

**/ / / / / / /**


End file.
